Sophisitic
by Moinkey
Summary: What happens when Roy receives a letter that some girl he knew years ago has passed away and left her son to none other than the Flame Alchemist?


I'd just like to say this much: Since this is a FanFiction this is a story written by the fan, ME. I don't want anyone to tell me changes that I should make because I couldn't care less. There are only a handful of new characters added and the storyline is not warpped beyond belief. There are some minor changes and some major ones. In MY spin off Maes Hughes is alive, deal with it. Ed and Al are in central reseaching more leads in a military library. NOTE: It is not the library that burnt down. Scheska rewrote the information she read, which is being stored in a now empty warehouse so there's that library. If you want to flame, be my guest, but I will retaliate, I know FMA, so don't try to tell me otherwise. For the record, I do not own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist.

---

Chapter 1- Entering the World of Parenting

Roy leaned back against the wooden chair, basking in his break time. The days weren't overwhelmingly busy at Central, they were just long hours jammed with paper work and letters of encouragement that Mustang ever so detested and had had up to his neck in. He wavered in the scent of fresh coffee brewing before actually drinking his own.

"Colonel Mustang," Master Seargent Feury said walking into the break room. "You have a letter Sir," his voice revealing some degree of fear or intimidation.

"I'm on my break Feury. Put the letter on my desk."

"Sir, I wasn't sure if you wanted to read it now or not. It's not addressed to Colonel Mustang and it's not from the Head. I'm not sure if it's even for you or not but-"

"OUT with it," Havoc said annoyed with Feury's rambling and that every girl he spotted had already spotted Mustang.

"Right. It's from the attorney's of a Patricia Watson and it's for a Roy-Kins."

"Roy-Kins?" Breda asked, intriguied.

"Patricia Watson?" Hawkeye said sticking true to her name, hawk eying the Flame Alchemist for his possible past love interest, one she'd never heard of.

"What'd you do to her to get her lawyers on your case?" Havoc asked the tooth pick in his mouth twiddling around.

"Patty Watson? It's been years since I last saw her! Let me see that." He said holding his out for the letter. Feury handed over the envelope without hesitation.

"Read it out loud Sir," Falman suggested eager to hear of its contents first hand before they got deluded by Havoc.

"_Dear Mr. Roy-Kins,_

_This letter is regarding a Miss Patricia Watson and her five year old son, Sophistic._

Sophistic! What kind of mother would name their son Sophistic?

_We are sorry to inform you that Ms. Watson has passed away leaving her son without a mother. In her will she clearly stated that all her assets are to be left to her son, but he is not to have the rights to them till he comes of age. She also left you as the boy's legal guardian. _

WHAT!" Roy exploded.

"Keep going," Havoc urged a slight smirk playing across his face.

"_She has also left your as the boy's legal guardian. She wished that all letters to you be addressed to a Roy-Kins. Sorry for any inconvenience. We have sent the child by train with a Mr. Diggery. Mr. Diggery has the paper work needed should you desire to adopt Sophistic. The boy's father remains unknown to us so should you decline he will be sent to an orphanage. Once again, sorry for any inconvenience._

_-Miles Comertton"_

"So," Havoc said breaking the stillness, "Are you going to adopt the kid?"

"I don't know," Roy admitted, "I don't want a kid, I'm not fit to be a father."

Hawkeye abruptly began walking to the door, her expression cold, "I think you should, his mother left him to you for a reason and it'd be a shame to send the dear to an orphanage don't you agree?" and with that she left.

There was a light chuckle from behind, the Colonel flinched at the sound.

"Hughes? How long were you standing there?" Roy said his face a bit disrupted.

"Me? Oh we were here just long enough to hear our Roy-Kin's entering the wonderful world of parenting."

"We?" Mustang asked wearily.

"Yes, Colonel, we," said another voice.

"Oh, so the Elric brothers are here as well."

---

And there's the first chapter. Enjoy.


End file.
